The Tales Of Baker Street
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is definitely not a fan of fiction but when an accident causes a very big fallout with Molly; It leads to the famed detective being taught a very big lesson about what it means to be selfless, understanding and kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One Heartless Detective**

* * *

John was working at the surgery so he had asked Sherlock to babysit Rosie which meant Sherlock had called Molly to look after the young Watson whilst he was working on some samples with his microscope,

"Sound asleep and all snuggled in her blankie" Molly proclaimed earning only a grumble of response from the detective and she rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch and picked up a book she had been reading to Rosie,

"Please do not tell me you're reading that child's book for your own entertainment?" Sherlock mumbled,

"Oh he speaks. If you must know, Beauty and the Beast is not just a story for children. It's enjoyed by all ages" she defended and heard Sherlock scoff,

"I must say Molly, I thought you were more mature than that" he said earning an empty plastic bottle thrown at the back of his head and he looked at her to see her glaring at him,

"Listen, just because it doesn't make sense to you. Doesn't make this book any less precious to me" she said firmly and Sherlock rolled his eyes, standing,

"Miss Hooper, I invite you to look around" he said gesturing to the messy flat and took the book from Molly's lap much to her protests,

"This is the real world. The pages of fiction are nothing more than empty promises filled with pointless imagination that have no place within the minds of an adult" he said,

"Sherlock, give it back" Molly said, reaching for the book but he held it away from her,

"Sherlock, I'm not kidding. Give it back" she said again firmly and Sherlock held it further away from her but the book slipped from his fingers and landed behind the fire gate into the flames of the fireplace,

"NO!" Molly yelled, shoving the detective out the way and grabbed the fire tongs and tried to pull the book from the flames but it was two late as it turned to cinders,

"I apologise... It was not my intention" Sherlock said but Molly didn't look at him,

"Perhaps you might like to chose a book from my collection" he proposed after a moment of silence,

"Lots of amazing knowledge to fill one's mind" he assured,

"I will never forgive you for this" Molly whispered before standing and grabbed her coat,

"Molly, don't act silly. It was just a book" he said tiredly as she opened the door and she looked at him firmly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"MAYBE TO YOU!" she yelled as another tear fell and she shook her head slowly,

"But not to me" she murmured and by now Rosie's cries could be heard from the spare room from which she had heard Molly's yelling causing her to wake up; Molly pointed at Sherlock,

"You are nothing but a heartless, selfish and awful person, Sherlock Holmes" she told him,

"I never want to see you again" she whispered,

"From now on... Leave me alone" she ordered before leaving Sherlock to babysit Rosie alone.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Sherlock's in hot water! What will happen next? I can tell you that it's really juicy so you'll want to review to unlock chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Cursed Life**

* * *

John had rang Sherlock to say he would pick up Rosie as soon as he could but the detective heard the exhaustion in his friends voice and looked at the sleeping baby in her crib,

"Just head home, John. I'll take Rosie for the night" Sherlock said,

" _You sure, mate?"_ John asked and Sherlock nodded,

"Yes. You get some rest" he instructed,

" _Alright, thanks mate. I'll pick her up in the morning. Night"_ John said before hanging up and Sherlock placed his phone on table, hearing Rosie start to fuss and he picked her up,

"Come now, Rosie. It is me who is in hot water apparently. Molly overacted. It was an accident after all" he reasoned but saw the young girl pout up at him,

"It was" he defended,

"It isn't wrong to state one's opinion is it?" he asked and Rosie snuggled her head into Sherlock's warm chest and he frowned,

"I guess I was a little out of order" he murmured,

" _But you weren't sorry"_ a voice said causing the detective to turn quickly to find Molly standing there but her skin... Was grey and ageing, where as her once brunette curls were now hauntingly white,

"Molly?" Sherlock asked confused,

" _Not quite"_ the entity spoke before him,

" _Why aren't you sorry, Sherlock?"_ the ghostly form asked,

"This is preposterous. You're not real" Sherlock proclaimed,

" _And neither is your heart"_ the sorrowful entity replied and held her hand out and the detective was horrified when baby Rosie vanished from his arms,

" _That lump of coal where a heart should be. Let it grow harder by the feeling of loneliness and solitude I now curse upon you"_ she said firmly and Sherlock felt a sudden unbearable searing pain within his head, placing both hands upon his hair as if to repel it,

"This isn't real. This isn't real" he repeated,

" _You should be thanking me, Sherlock. Once upon a time you craved this solitude i'm 'Gifting' you with"_ the entity mocked before vanishing and Sherlock looked around to see that his flat had grown larger; It was made of stone, the artifacts and furniture grew ancient; His humble flat was becoming an ancient castle before his very eyes and he stood shakily but caused a floor mirror to knock over and he saw his reflection; Fur had replaced skin, fangs had replaced teeth and sharp threatening horns had grown from his head; He'd been turned into a beast!

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Review if you want to learn what happens next!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Seeking Sanctuary**

* * *

Sherlock felt a fear he had never known before and upon seeing his own reflection he threw his clawed paw against the reflective glass causing it to shatter but the former detective watches as the fragments turned to dust and he backed away in horror until the fur that lined his back pressed against the stone wall behind him and the establishment around him began to crumble and shake,

"This is impossible. This can't be happening" The beast said to himself but it was and all could do was look around helplessly as the castle around him fell to the ground to reveal the street outside that he knew all too well but the sense of familiarity became that of dread when local individuals cried out in horror at the sight of the beast before him,

"KILL IT!" one man yelled,

"Quick let's get it before it hurts anyone!" yelled another,

"Please. It's not what you think!" Sherlock yelled in vain but placed a clawed paw to his throat, realising his words came out as a blood curdling roar; So the creature did the one thing that made sense; He ran.

* * *

The residents of the city of London were all alert and joined together to hunt down the hideous creature, even the army had been called; Causing helicopters to take flight and patrol the area from the sky causing Sherlock to have no choice but to take to the sewers,

" _Having fun yet?"_ a voice asked causing the creature to look up to see the cursed grey entity that took on Molly's form and he growled,

"Why have you done this to me?" Sherlock demanded,

" _It's no fun is it?"_ the entity asked, ignoring his question,

" _Having people see you yet, it's like they don't listen never mind understand"_ she explained and Sherlock stood with a growl, towering over the entity,

"I have done _Nothing_ to deserve this!" The beast yelled but the entity was not fazed,

" _You've always been a beast. I just made you look like one so people could see you for what you truly are. A monster."_ The ghost sneered and Sherlock glared as she smirked up at him,

" _You'll see soon enough"_ she noted before blowing a purple powder into the creatures face causing him to feel dizzy and he fell backwards as the world went black.

* * *

Sherlock stirred hearing muffled shouts coming into a more clearer sound,

"The beast has claimed his first victim!" yelled a man and Sherlock felt confused, How did he leave the sewers? He didn't think to stop and ask and ran for it.

Sherlock had found brief shelter in a deserted alleyway when he saw the stained red substance that covered his furred claws,

"Blood?" he murmured in confusion and was stunned into stillness for a moment before the fluttering of a newspaper at his side caught his still human eyes and he knelt down slowly, picking the paper up, staining the pages with the blood on his paws,

 _ **BEAST OF LONDON CLAIMS FIRST VICTIM**_ , the headline read and Sherlock felt tears fill his eyes as he saw a picture of Molly below the title with the words,

 _'Our thoughts and prayers go out to the friends and family of Molly Hooper. Pathologist of St Bartholomew's Hospital. Gone but never forgotten and always in our hearts.'_

Sherlock allowed his claws to shred the paper into oblivion as lightning flashed and rang overhead as he roared,

"NO!" he yelled, falling to his knees.

* * *

 **:O OH MY CUMBERBATCH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE?! You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Detective's Dawn**

* * *

Sherlock sobbed as the storm grew worse,

" _I said that you were a monster. Do you believe me now?"_ the entity that held Molly's form asked and Sherlock shook his head slowly,

"No... No, you killed her. No me" he defended strongly and the enchantress smirked,

" _Are you willing to make that bet?"_ she asked before sprinkling a green powder onto the earth causing a cloud to form, creating an image showing Molly in her flat and she looked terrified,

" _Witness what you did to her beast and tell me that I'm lying"_ she sneered and Sherlock saw the creature that was him throwing furniture around Molly's flat before lunging at her and knocked her to the ground and he saw her terror filled eyes meet his own and she recognised them,

"Sherlock?... Sherlock it's me. Wake up this isn't you." the real Molly pleaded and Sherlock saw the monster's clawed paw raise and he quickly covered his eyes,

"NO!" He yelled as the paw came down with a vicious swipe but he still heard Molly screaming,

" _PLEASE SHERLOCK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, SHERLOCK! WAKE UP!"_ the voice pleaded over and over again but it slowly began to change.

* * *

"Wake Up, Sherlock! Bloody hell, mate. Wake up!" the voice ordered and Sherlock's eyes shot up and his vision came into focus to reveal his friend, John Watson standing over him with a look of concern,

"Bloody hell, mate. You look awful" the doctor said before helping the detective sit up from lying down on the couch,

"I... I'm human again" Sherlock murmured before standing weakly and grabbed the paper off the coffee table only to read a headline discussing debates going on at parliament,

"It... It wasn't real" he murmured,

"I didn't kill her" he said relieved and John looked really concerned,

"Sherlock what on earth are you going on about? We should get you to the hospital and get you checked out" he proposed gently and Sherlock looked at him quickly,

"Where's Molly?" he demanded,

"What?" John asked confused and watched as the detective quickly turned back to the fireplace and moved the fire gate out the way quickly,

"I was a beast, John. A beast! This ghost that looked like Molly made Rosie vanish and then turned me into a beast" he explained frantically,

"Sherlock, you're confused. Rosie's right here in her playpen" he pointed out but Sherlock wasn't listening as he pulled the remains of Molly's book out the fire and examined the scorched inside of the front cover and made out an old handwritten inscription,

 _'To My Dearest Molly,_

 _Happy 21_ _st_ _Birthday._

 _May you find your beast one day._

 _Love Daddy xxx'_

Sherlock held a look of realisation and closed his eyes slowly,

"This book meant far more to Molly than I could ever understand. I only saw the book when it was what was inside that meant the most to her" he murmured and stood slowly and entered the kitchen and placed the book carefully on the table and retrieved his phone,

"John will you do something for me?" he asked and the doctor nodded slowly seeing that his friend was starting to act like his normal self and watched as the detective wrote two addresses down as well as two different codes and handed it two him,

"Go to these two addresses and retrieve these items for me" he explained and John nodded,

"Alright. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and Sherlock nodded as he retrieved his laptop,

"Yes. I just have a very big apology to make" he explained before placing his fingertips to the keyboard and got to work.

* * *

 **I had you going there didn't I? lol As if I would ever kill off Molly. You might want to get tissues ready for the next chapter as you're about to get a whole lot of Sherlolly fluff! but you'll have to review first!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Final Chapter Can Be The First**

* * *

Molly was cuddling with Toby flicking through the TV channels when there was a knock at the door causing her to look up but she sighed, turning her gaze back to the TV, hoping whoever it was would go away but the knocking remained gentle yet persistent causing Molly to sigh once more and she stood before going and answering the door and she looked confused,

"John?... Hi" she greeted,

"What are you doing here?... And in a suit?" she added and John chuckled and held up a dress bag,

"You may want to get dressed" he said causing Molly to get really confused as she accepted the bag, looking through the plastic to see the dress within before looking back at John,

"This is the dress I wore at yours and Mary's wedding" she noted and the doctor nodded,

"Yep. Trust me, Mols. It's better if you don't ask questions" he said with a chuckle,

"I'll wait out here for you" he assured before heading up the steps onto the street pavement as Molly closed the door, not having a clue what was going on.

* * *

It took Molly half an hour to get ready before she finally joined John on the pavement and her eyes widened,

"Your carriage milady" the doctor said with a bow as he opened the door to an open roofed white carriage that was being drawn by two black horses and Molly laughed brightly at the carriage driver,

"Miss Hooper" Mycroft greeted with the tip of his top hat above his head,

"I knew Sherlock was going to apologise eventually but I never expected this" she said and John chuckled as Toby the basset hound hopped into the carriage with a happy bark and wagging tail,

"This is far more than just an apology, Miss Hooper" Mycroft said as John helped Molly into the carriage and climbed in after her and Molly looked curious,

"Why? What's Sherlock up too?" she asked and Mycroft gave a smug smile,

"All shall be revealed when we reach our destination" he assured before flicking the reigns causing the horse's to trot off down the road.

* * *

Molly put her head in her hands as the carriage pulled into the gates of Buckingham Palace,

"I'm going to kill him" she proclaimed earning a chuckle from both Mycroft and John as the carriage came to a halt,

"Give my brother a chance before doing so, Miss Hooper" Mycroft replied jokingly as John climbed out and helped Molly out of the carriage followed by Toby who trotted next to his mistress obediently.

* * *

John came to a stop,

"Head through the door, down the corridor and you'll find out why you're here" John assured and Molly looked confused,

"You're not coming?" she asked and John smiled as he opened the door to allow a very familiar melody to reach Molly's ears,

"Believe me. You don't want me to come" he said and Molly smiled softly,

"He really pulled out all the stops. Didn't he?" she asked, tears clearly visible within her eyes and John nodded,

"Yep. He's always had a flare for the dramatic" he said with a chuckle,

"I'll take Toby for a walk in the grounds. Go on" he encouraged and Molly nodded before entering and followed the directions John had given her before.

* * *

The directions lead Molly to two grand doors made of painted gold and she hesitantly opened one allowing the melody to become clearer and she smiled softly at the sight of the small orchestra that played the instrumental of beauty and the beast before her as she entered,

"Mycroft hired them" a voice explained causing her to turn her head and she allowed happy tears to fall as she smiled brightly at the sight of Sherlock wearing a version of the beast's blue suit that had been worn in the ballroom scene of Disney's beauty and the beast 2017,

"I provided the sheet music" he finished gently with a bashful smile, hands held behind his back as he stood tall,

"Sherlock... You didn't have to do all this" Molly told him gently and he approached her gently and nodded,

"Indeed but I wanted too... I am truly sorry for my actions that lead to the destruction of your book" he said,

"it's ok" she said but Sherlock shook his head,

"No it was not" he corrected before presenting her with a rectangular package,

"I had John, procure the frame for me" he explained as Molly opened it in a gentle and curious manner and she felt another tear fall down her cheek as the sight of what the stunning silver frame contained,

"I used my pen knife to carefully remove your father's inscription from the remains of your book" he explained gently before bringing his other hand from behind his back to reveal a brown hardback book,

"I know it's not the same and I'm sorry that I couldn't restore the book your father gave you but... I was hoping you might accept this as a replacement" he explained and Molly smiled up at him softly as she accepted the leather bound copy of Beauty and the beast before opening it to the first page gently to reveal an inscription,

 _'I am the beast that you made a man._

 _Yours always, Sherlock x'_

* * *

Molly looked up at him as more tears fell down her cheek,

"Sherlock" she whispered before hugging him tightly and he held her just as much the same,

"I am so sorry, Molly Hooper" he whispered and Molly smiled softly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"Sherlock Holmes. I don't think there is a world in which I could never forgive you. I was just angry" she explained and watched as the detective nodded when she pulled away gently,

"And you had every right to be but I thank you for offering me your forgiveness" he said,

"I asked the orchestra to play this song not because of it's connection to your book but... I was hoping" he tried and Molly looked up at him gently,

"Yes?" she pressed,

"I was hoping that this might be... _Our_ song... If you deem it worthy enough because... I may be a man whom prefers the scientific things in life but... If there is one beauty I see in this world then it is you, Molly Hooper. I know I am a beast of a man but I'm hoping that you might break that particular curse about me" he explained and Molly smiled brightly and nodded,

"Yes... Yes of course" she whispered before hugging him tightly and it was then that Mycroft took Molly's gift to hold and left as the detective and the pathologist shared a dance and it was then that Sherlock realised that fairy tales can happen even in a world of reality.

* * *

 **How did I do? Please give me your honest opinion in the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed 'The Tales Of Baker Street'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
